Día de las Madres
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Después de tiempo de no haber visto a su madre esta se presenta ante Maka Albarn/ -Maka-/ -¿Mamá?-/ -la madre de Maka es idéntica a ella-/ -espero mis otros nietos sean iguales a ti-/ MAKA POV. Semi AU, OCC SxM, KxC & B*SxT


J&J: FELIZ DIA A LAS QUE YA SON MADRES X3 y a las que no... pronto lo seran! LOL

Jumbiie: no quiero ser mamá... aun no

Julian: ni yo tío ¬¬

Jumbiie: BUEN PUNTO! x3

Disfrunten

* * *

SOUL EATER NO NOS PERTENECE

* * *

**DIA DE LAS MADRES**

_Después de tiempo de no haber visto a su madre esta se presenta ante Maka Albarn/ -Maka-/ -¿Mamá?-/ -la madre de Maka es idéntica a ella-/ -espero mis otros nietos sean iguales a ti-/ MAKA POV. Semi AU, OCC SxM, KxC & B*SxT_

* * *

**_Hace 2 años_**

_-Feliz día, Chrona-chan- le dijo Tsubaki a Chrona, dentro de poco será madre por segunda vez_

_-gracias, Tsubaki, a ti igual- _

_-¿Cómo está Azael?- le pregunte y me sonrió_

_-bien, no se separa de Kid, ahora fue con él a Death Center- me respondió Chrona- dice el doctor que serán gemelos-_

_Chrona hace 6 años se caso con Kid, tienen su primer hijo de 4 años y ahora esperan a su segundo hijo. Bueno, este embarazo se le complico a Chrona… por ello no puede salir de cama y el médico la tiene que estar examinando._

_Tsubaki, en cambio, está comprometida con el idiota de Black*Star. Y yo, pues… estoy en proceso de querer un bebe de Soul, hace 1 año nos casamos. Spirit, mi padre, falleció de un ataque al corazón. De mi madre, no la he visto desde pequeña, pero sigo manteniendo contacto con ella por llamadas y cartas._

_-Liz- Chrona llamo a su cuñada- ¿Cuándo piensas tener un bebe?- _

_-nunca- respondió- no sé, Ragnarok dudo que quiera uno-_

_-mientras disfrutaras hacer uno- le dijo de forma picara Chrona, juntarse con Black*Star hace que de miedo con sus insinuaciones._

_-si…- dijo Liz divertida_

_La puerta se abrió, entraron Kid, su hijo, Black*Star y Soul. Estos felicitaron a Chrona y su hijo se acerco a ella. El niño era tan tierno, inseguro pero perfeccionista. Es un pequeño Kid con ojos azules. _

_-feliz día de la madre, te amo mami- le dijo Azael a Chrona. Le dio un abrazo, una tarjeta y una rosa. Esta lo abrazo. _

_A veces siento que Chrona merece esto y más. Desde que Medusa falleció pudo re hacer su vida, ella la torturaba si no le hacía caso. Pero, el destino se las cobro._

* * *

**_Actualidad_**

-¡HIJOS DEL DEMONIO!- le grito Soul a los hijos de Kid y Black

-atrápanos- le grito Azael, de 6 años que corría junto a su hermana Helsebet, la segunda hija de Kid y Chrona, ella es idéntica a Chrona pero con los ojos de Kid, a pesar de ser pequeña tiene una gran seguridad de sí misma pero pierde la paciencia cuando ve algo asimétrico, al igual que su hermano es perfeccionista y al hijo de 2 años de Black*Star, Red

-ya déjalos- le dijo Kid tranquilizando a Soul- son solo niños-

-lo dices porque son tus hijos-

-MAKA-CHOP- le di un chop- así será tu con William- ese es el nombre que escogí para mi hijo, William Evans, es un bebe de 4 meses, tiene el cabello blanco y ojos verdes, tiene mis facciones pero una actitud como la de su padre.

-ya está la comida- avisaron Tsubaki y Chrona, detrás de ellas venia Liz con su bebe de 9 meses su nombre es Aarón, tiene ojos azules y cabello rubio, su piel es idéntica a la de Liz. Aunque no lo crean, Chrona va por su tercer embarazo. Kid quiere gemelos…

-por fin- dijo Red*Star- muero de hambre, mami- hizo un puchero y Black le dio un zape

- tu deberías de hacerle la comida a tu madre, es su día- le recordó Black

-gomene, oto-san- le dijo avergonzado Red

Alguien toco la puerta del departamento. Todos nos quedamos quietos.

-¿alguien invito a alguien más?- pegunto Soul

-no…- respondimos al unisonó

-si quieres iré a ver yo- dijo Kid

-no, iré a abrir yo- se levanto Soul

Seguí conversando con Tsubaki.

-Maka…- me llamo Soul y yo no gire mi cabeza

-¿Qué?-

-¿tienes un clon acaso?-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunte y gire cabeza, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Abrase a mi pecho a William, estaba dormido. Se lo di a Tsubaki quien gustosa lo recibió. Me levante de golpe y corrí a abrazar a la persona que estaba a la par de Soul.

-Maka-

-¿mamá?-

Hace 1 año perdí comunicación con ella, hace 1 año no le deseaba un feliz día de las madres, y ahora… estaba mi madre, frente mío, abrazándome como cuando era una pequeña niña.

-Maka-acaricio mi cabello- mi niña, te extrañe tanto-

-chicos- limpie mis lagrimas y sostuve la mano de mi madre- les presento a mi madre, Kami- mi madre limpio mis lagrimas con su mano

-la madre de Maka es idéntica a ella ¿no lo crees, Black?- le dijo Tsubaki a Black, quien jugaba con su hijo

-es un clon- murmuro intentando armar el rompecabezas

-madre, ellos son mis amigos- le dije a mi madre- ellos son la familia Death, Kid, Chrona, Azael y Helsebet- ellos le sonrieron- ellos la familia Star, Black, Tsubaki y Red- los tres le sonrieron de forma cálida a mi madre- ellos la familia Makenshi, Ragnarok, Liz y Aarón, y el es Soul Evans, mi esposo y el es mi hijo William- le enseñe a mi bebe, mi madre lo miro y cargo a William

-es… hermoso- mi madre acaricio sus albinos cabellos y paso su dedo por sus rosadas mejillas- así eras tú de bebe…-

-gracias, madre, feliz día-

-feliz día a ti también, mi Maka- mi madre miro a Soul- espero el resto de mis nietos sean iguales a ti- le sonrió

-espero sea así, _suegra_- Soul y ella soltaron una risa

* * *

_¿REVIEWS?_

* * *

Feliz día madres de Fanfiction!


End file.
